Red Light, Blue Light
by cess525
Summary: Even the great General Jack O'Neill get's into trouble.


Thank you to my awesome Beta Wendy for getting this out so fast:D GOLD STAR!

* * *

Jack O'Neill was a man on a mission. Navigating down route 29, Jack couldn't wait to be at their final destination. After the past few weeks his little family needed a break. Sam 'Carter' O'Neill, his wife, was 28 weeks pregnant, and had just been released from the hospital. She was now on modified bed rest with their second child, a son.

He had wanted to take Sam to the cabin but the doctor didn't want her going too far from their home, which was in Gainesville, Virginia. When his 'buddy' General Robert 'Bob' Wallace heard that Sam was doing better, he offered his place down at Smith Mountain Lake. He said it was a perfect location for Sam to relax and take in the sights of the mountains, and there was plenty at the house for Emma, their 22-month old daughter, to do. After conferring with Sam and her doctor, it was decided a long weekend would be good for Sam.

Having just stopped for lunch in Charlottesville, everyone was back in the car and Sam and Jack were both secretly hoping that Emma would take a nap. Jack didn't know how many more times he could sing "the itsy bitsy spider" and "rain rain go away".

Maneuvering his car down the hilly roads of Nelson County, he mused that he hadn't actually seen anything of Virginia except the 'NOVA' area. It was beautiful and 29 was fun to drive. Emma seemed to love it and was babbling about the cows, horses, trees, and the plethora of trucks that pass by; it was cute.

"Dada," the sweet voice called from the back. Jack looked up in the mirror and saw his daughters face looking back at him from her mirror. Rear-facing in her carseat meant that the 2-mirror system was necessary to see her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jack called back.

"Mama," Emma called next. Jack smiled, this 'game' could last a good 10-15 minutes.

"Emma," Sam called back.

"Dada," Emma called again.

"Emma," Jack replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"Dada, red 'ight, blue 'ight," she giggled as she clapped her hands. That got Jack's attention. Looking behind him, he saw the lights of a police car, the officer weaving his way to position himself right behind the O'Neill SUV.

"Ah, crap," Jack muttered under his breath as the cop turned on his sirens.

"Woooo wooo," Emma mimicked. Sam gave a snicker as Jack maneuvered the car over to the shoulder of the road and throwing it into park.

"Sam?" Jack started, irritably.

"Sorry, Jack," she answered as she started digging through the glove box for the registration of the car. Just then there was a rap on the window and Jack rolled it down.

"Good afternoon, sir," The officer started, Jack still hated that word, all he heard everyday was Sir this and Sir that. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Uhoh, Dada," Emma called out from the backseat. The officer apparently was human because the corner of his mouth curled.

"I have an idea," Jack replied.

"You were going 67 in a 60-mile-per-hour zone, sir."

"Ah."

"I need to see your license and registration, Sir," the officer continued.

Sam held out the registration to Jack, he grabbed it as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and pulled out his license and his conceal carry card, and then handed them all over to the cop.

The cop flipped through the documents. "You carrying now, sir?" the cop questioned.

Jack looked at him with a 'ya think' expression before realizing that the cop wanted a real answer. "Yes." The cop gave a nod before walking back to his car to do the necessary paperwork.

"You have to admit this is funny Jack. The great Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill has finally stooped to the level of his lowly Colonel wife, and gotten a speeding ticket," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Seven mph, Bob warned me about this road being a speed trap, but seven? Fer crying out loud," Jack whined.

"Tying out 'oud," Emma echoed from the back and giggled.

"What have you been teacher her?" Jack questioned his wife.

"That's your saying, not mine!" She replied.

"Giggling, Sam, the giggling," Jack supplied as the cop reappeared at Jack's window, handing Jack back his papers but still holding the dreaded ticket captive on the cops clip board.

"On the front here, sir, you will see where I noted your offense," the cop started as he pointed toward the speeding ticket.

"Your court date is set for August 4, if that doesn't work for you, call this number." He pointed to another section of the dreaded ticket, "and they can change it for you. Now if you just want to pay the ticket and not appear in court, you can call that same number. Do you have any questions?" The cop finished up as he handed Jack his yellow carbon copy of the ticket.

"None I can think of," Jack answered as the handed the ticket off to his wife.

"You are free to go then, and sir," the cop paused to make sure Jack was listening. "I recommend you slow down, I am sure your daughter and grand daughter would agree." With that the cop walked away from his car.

"Sam don't, just don't. All those nice thoughts I had about this area being beautiful are out the window. Nelson County sucks," Jack ranted as he threw the car back into drive.

"Jack," Sam started, she just couldn't resist. "Not all of Nelson County is bad." Jack raised his eyebrow in a challenge.

"This is where 'The Walton's' Mountain' museum is located."

"And how would you know that?" Sam merely pointed to the sign that was 100 yards in front of them on the side of the road. A simple brown state issued sign that said, "Walton's Mountain Museum" with an arrow pointing to the left.

"Fer crying out loud, Sam, the show was not that good!" Jack replied.

"Tying out 'oud Tam." Emma mimicked as Sam tried miserably not to laugh. Jack just rolled his eyes and pulled the car back onto route 29. He only hoped that the rest of Virginia would be nicer to him.

* * *

If you do ever find yourself in Nelson County I do recommend you slow down. This fic came to me after passing 5 cops on the way back home from NOVA. Also The Walton Mountain Museum is really there and not half bad considering I have only seen the show once:P Now my Beta on the other hand loves the show so its a shout out to her:P


End file.
